Video conference systems, sometimes referred to as video conference, videoconference, teleconferencing, telepresence, or collaboration systems, allow meetings between persons or groups of people at different locations. Video conference systems may include equipment configured to provide both video and audio communication between the different locations.
For example, certain video conference systems include endpoints that are equipped with multiple cameras and multiple displays configured to capture and present, respectively, different video streams. The video streams can be classified as participant streams (i.e., video captured by cameras and containing views of meeting participants) or data content streams (i.e., computer generated graphical content presented by meeting participants).